This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Women who have pituitary gland dysfunction often have decreased production of a number of hormones, including thyroid hormonee, cortisol and sex hormones like estrogen and testosterone. As part of the treatment, these deficient hormones are normally replaced with exception of testosterone in women. However, testosterone may play an important role in women especially in terms of maintaining lean body mass and enhancing libido and general well being. This study, in general, looks to identify the effects of low testosterone in women with pituitary dysfunction as compared with normal women. At Charles R. Drew University, the subjects will undergo baseline blood tests for homone levels, tests for body composition and muscle function, as well as questionnaire tests evaluating fatigue, cognition, subjective sexual function and quality of life. At UCLA Medical Center, objective measures of sexual function will be assessed. Also at Charles R. Drew University, the absorption of a testosterone gel preparation given for seven days will be measured through a series of blood draws to determine testosterone serum concentrations. This will enable determination of appropriate replacement dosage of testosterone gel for a future study.